


The Picnic

by ughdotcom



Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Other, Picnics, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF WHAT HAPPENED, that's it it's just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “It’s like a double date,” the Doctor explained to Yaz, “Except that it’s two or three other couples, and you don’t know them.”“It sounds weird,” Yaz said, patting the hand of her excited datemate.“Do you not want to go?”“No, I do.” Yaz smiled sweetly at the Doctor and squeezed their enjoined hands. “Don’t worry.”“I could have sworn I had plans to come here, back when I was with Jack and Rose.” the Doctor winced and closed her eyes for a second before continuing. “Never did though, I must have gotten sidetracked.”Spoiler Alert: She had
Relationships: Martha Jones/Original Female Character(s), Missy/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Martha Jones/Selena Ali - My OC - Not Interconnected [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Picnic

“It’s like a double date,” the Doctor explained to Yaz, “Except that it’s two or three other couples, and you don’t know them.”

“It sounds weird,” Yaz said, patting the hand of her excited datemate.

“Do you not want to go?”

“No, I do.” Yaz smiled sweetly at the Doctor and squeezed their enjoined hands. “Don’t worry.”

“I could have sworn I had plans to come here, back when I was with Jack and Rose.” the Doctor winced and closed her eyes for a second before continuing. “Never did though, I must have gotten sidetracked.”

They reached their assigned blanket, and sat down next to two lesbian couples. The Doctor stared at them, before looking down at the ground, almost inconspicuously. Yaz didn’t understand why, the people seemed nice enough, and were chattering away amongst each other.

Finally, the fourth couple came to join them, although instead of a couple, it was a polyamourus triad. No one seemed to have a problem until the second man, in a dark leather coat, came into view, when the Doctor and the woman with blond curly hair were staring at him.

“Shall we introduce ourselves?” the hijabi woman said. “I’m Selena Ali, she/her.”

Her girlfriend smiled. “Martha Jones, she/her.”

The woman with brown curly hair groaned, but said “Missy, she/they.”

The curly haired blonde woman spoke next, eyes still fixed on the man in the leather coat. “River Song, she/her.”

“I’m Yasmin Khan, she/her. Call me Yaz.” Yaz smiled sweetly and turned to the DOctor who shrugged.

“I’ll go last?” she proposed, and Yaz sighed, but gestured to the blond girl sitting with her two boyfriends.

“Rose Tyler, she/her.”

“Captain Jack Harkness, he/him.” and Yaz stored a small gasp. She hadn’t looked at his face, being to preoccupied with the way the Doctor was staring at the other man, which meant that if these were Rose and Jack-

“The Doctor, he/they.”

Missy, Martha, and Selena all stared at him.

“See, that’s the problem.” Yaz’s Doctor said. “I’m also the Doctor. She/they.”

Martha sighed and pulled a small bottle filled with white pills out of her bag. “We’re going to need these.” she said, met with blank looks. “Retcon,” she explained, “an amnesia pill. We can’t remember this, or at the very least, the Doctor and Jack can’t. But we all seem to know the Doctor somehow. So, if we’re going to talk about this, and I think we should, we need these.”

“Where did you get those?” Jack asked, leaning in to peer at the bottle.

“You. Now, how do we all know the Doctor. I was his companion for a decent amount of time, and Selena knows about him through me.” she gestured at her girlfriend with her head.

“I’m his wife.” River said bluntly.

“You’re what?” the male Doctor said.

“Your wife. God. Don’t worry, you’re still polyamourus.  _ I’m _ still polyamourus.”

“And I’m the Mistress. Well, technically. I’ve just always been more… old fashioned.”

“And my girlfriend Missy is the Master.” River cleared up, sliding her hand into Missy’s.

“The Master is dead.” the Doctor scoffed.

“No he’s not.” the Doctor, Yaz, Martha, River, and Missy chorused.

“And it’s she.” Missy said with a small smile.

“If you’re the companion, what happens to us?” Rose asked Martha, who looked away from her. Rose turned to Yaz’s Doctor with a glare. “What happens.” she demanded.

“You get stuck in another universe.” the Doctor admitted. “Jack becomes a fixed point in time.”

“Aren’t you dead?” Martha asked Missy. “I mean, I saw you die.”

“I’m too pretty to die.” Missy said primly.

“And Yaz is your girlfriend now?” Rose asked, looking hurt.

“To be fair, it’s been over 4 billion years for me.” Yaz’s Doctor defended.

“It’s  _ what _ ?” the other Doctor asked.

“Mm, sensitive topic.” the Doctor said, glancing at Yaz in an obvious beg for the other to change the topic. Yaz didn’t comply, just stared at the Doctor to make it clear that she wasn’t going to help her. “I’m not elaborating, that would just lead to a very awkward conversation. Can we just take the retcon now so I can introduce myself as Jane Smith and we can have a nice picnic where some of us try to ignore the fact we know each other?”

“That actually sounds good.” Jack said, grabbing at the pills, but Rose snatched them away from him.

“Do you still love us?” she asked Yaz’s Doctor.

The Doctor looked down, and tears beaded in her eyes. “Yes. Always.” she admitted. “I don’t think I could stop. Not for any of you.” she tightened her grip on Yaz’s hand.

“But I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Jack asked. “Yaz recognizes me. But we aren’t dating anymore?”

The tears started to drip from the Doctor’s eyes. “I wish.” she said. “But I didn’t… I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

Martha and Selena looked away from the Doctors and their significant others, aware that this wasn’t their conversation to watch. Missy and River, on the other hand, watched with rapt attention.

“Why not?” the Doctor in the leather coat asked her.

“He has another life, a better one. I abandoned him, left him behind with the excuse that he was a fixed point in time. Then I just never mentioned it when I saw him, always avoided the topic.” the Doctor was fighting back tears, but a few continued to spill over her lashes. “ _ Please _ can we just take the retcon. I can’t do this. I can’t see all of you.”

“Why?” River asked. “Am I not there for you?”

The Doctor pointed at her. “Dead.” she moved her finger to Missy. “Regenerated and back to pure evil and not just crazy.” Missy made a noise of offense and disgust as she pointed at Martha. “Left willingly and not contacted after I regenerated.” she pointed at Selena. “Never met.” then to Rose. “Left in an alternate dimension.” she pointed at Jack. “left behind as a fixed point.” and then finally to the other Doctor. “Died.”

“Technically he isn’t dead.” Yaz said. “Technically he’s you.”

“That might be as bad.” the male Doctor snapped at Yaz’s Doctor, who took a sharp intake of breath combined with the saltwater falling from her eyes.

“You’re the one who left Jack.” she snarled back, trying to hide her sadness, before grabbing the retcon from Rose and pouring some pills into her hand, stretching it out to the others. “Please. I can’t handle it.”

Rose sighed and reached for a pill. “I won’t forgive you, you know.” she said, watching them all reach for pills.

“I never expected you to.” the Doctor said, pouring the excess pills into the bottle and handing that back to Martha.

“Do I have to take one?” Martha asked.

“Have you used Project Indigo yet?” the Doctor asked.

“No. It’s unstable, it might not be ready for use.”

“You have to take it.” she smiled sadly. “We all do, there’s been too many spoilers.”

River chuckled and tossed the pill into her mouth, dry swallowing it. “Cheers.” she said with a grin. “Bye sweetie.” she smiled at both the Doctors and Missy before letting her eyes fall shut.

“Will this work on me? And the Doctor. We aren’t exactly human.” Missy asked.

“Yeah.” Yaz’s Doctor confirmed.

“Well. À ta santé.” Missy set the pill primly in her mouth and downed it with her water. “G’night.”

Martha wrapped her hand firmly around Selena’s. “Bye, Doctor. I love your outfits.” she and Selena downed the pills in sync, letting their eyes flutter shut, and their bodies lean against each other.

“You’re an asshole.” Rose said.

“I always have been. You know that better than anyone.”

Rose chuckled. “I suppose I do. Goodbye Doctor.”

“At least I’m still the Doctor to you.” Yaz’s Doctor’s smile was sad as she watched Rose take the pill.

“Goodbye Doctor. Why’d you do it?”

“I never really knew, Jack.”

Jack shook his head. “And I’ll still love you. What a world.”

“What a universe, in which I deserve Jack Harkness’s love.” the Doctor responded kindly.

“Do you love me? And Rose? The truth, Doctor.”

“I can’t imagine not loving you and Rose. And Yaz. And River.”

“Thank you.” he swallowed the pill dry, and laid back.

“What did you do?” the other Doctor asked.

“The same things as you.” she responded. “This time around, apologize to Jack. Let him know you love him. Let him know that you were wrong.”

“I won’t remember this.” he reminded her.

“I know. I’m hoping that gets through the retcon.”

“I am too.” he admitted, tossing the pill into his mouth. “You love her?” he nodded at Yaz.

“With all of my hearts. As much as you love them.” she nodded at Rose and Jack, passed out with their hands joined.

“Then don’t leave her.” he let his eyes fall shut and his hand slip into Jack’s as he fell back.

River started to blink awake, pushing herself to a sitting position. “What happened? Why was I asleep? Who are you?”

The Doctor smiled a sad smile. “Spoilers.” she said, standing up and pulling Yaz to her feet. “Come on.” she said, leading the girl back to the TARDIS, blinking tears out her eyes.

“You regret it?” Yaz asked.

“All of it.” the Doctor responded, unlocking the TARDIS door and stepping inside.

“Doctor!” Jack cheered. “You’re back from your date!” he jumped down from where he was standing and pressed a quick kiss to the Doctor’s lips. “My turn next, right?” he laughed. “Anyway, we got a distress call on the physic from a library.”

The Doctor laughed, grinning over at Yaz with a wink. “That’s not for me.” she said, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the paper. “Not now.”

“Doctor.” Yaz said, coming up to the Doctor’s elbow as Jack moved away.

“It got through the retcon.” the Doctor said with a grin and a satisfied sigh. “You’re fine with it?”

Yaz smiled. “How could I not be, when I see you smile like that?”


End file.
